It's My Life
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Piper is the daughter of Tris and Tobias. Her best friend Gregory is going to choose today. What will he choose? Will Piper get to be with the one she loves? The only person who is still dead that died in the books is Al. The children of other major pairings from the books are also present. OCxOC Rated "M" to be super safe.
1. Intro and Revenge

Hey Ya'll! It's time for another story! I promise to continue with my other stories but I just have to write what I get inspiration for and today it's this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

* * *

What to wear? Should I wear my usual black leggings and long burgundy tank with knee high black boots? No. Today is special. It's my best friend's choosing ceremony and I've got to look nice.

Gregory Saunders has been my best friend since my very first day of school when I was 5. He's a year older than I am but that doesn't matter to us. My other friends (Byron, Naiomi, and Quinn) love him and that's huge to me. He always sticks up for me when people call me a living brain for being in a class higher than I'm supposed to be. He is what some girls would consider handsome. He has shaggy black hair and silvery grey eyes. He is short for a guy but still quite a bit taller than me and is very strong. He has an 18 year old sister named Marie that transferred from their home faction (Candor) to dauntless two years ago. I really haven't talked to her much since she transferred.

Byron, Naiomi, and Quinn are all the children of my Aunts and Uncles. Byron Pedrad's the son of my Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. He's an only child and acts like one too. He always gets whatever he wants and is not used to sharing anything, especially Dauntless Cake. He's 16 years old and is also going to be choosing today. He's the life of the party and always tells the truth. He's tall with dark skin and black buzzed hair and chocolate brown eyes. Naiomi Pedrad is his cousin. She is the daughter to my Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna. She is my age and has always wanted to be older. She will always stick up for a friend no matter what. I'm afraid it's going to get her killed one day. Don't get on Naiomi's bad side though, she believes in revenge to the fullest extent. She is tall with dark skin and has pin straight black hair with red tips that goes a little below her shoulders. She is often referred to as Byron's sister although she is not. She has silver stud in her nose. Her best friend is Quinn Atkins. Quinn is the daughter of my Uncle Will and Aunt Christina. She has a 13 year old little sister named Ali. They have a complicated relationship to say the least. Quinn just turned 16 a week ago and she is choosing today also. She loves fashion almost as much as her mom and has a HUGE closet. She is a huge spitfire. She is fairly tall (at least compared to me). She has hip length blond hair that has chunky purple streaks in it and deep blue eyes. Her ears are pierced.

Maybe I should take a step back. My name is Piper Lee Eaton. I'm 15 years old and my parents are Tobias and Tris Eaton (AKA Four and Six). I have a little brother named Ryker and he's 13. I live in the Dauntless faction. I have long blonde hair like my mother and big navy blue eyes like my father. I'm very small, some would say petite. I'm so self-conscious of my small bust that it's crazy. It's got to be my least favorite thing about myself.

Naiomi and Quinn say that Gregory and I are meant to be together. I don't believe it. He flirts with everybody but they only see him flirt with me. It's like they have tunnel vision or something.

* * *

I decide to wear my favorite loose fitting Black dress that stops just above the knees with a line of buttons down the front until its high waist. The best thing about the dress is that it has pockets. I also decide to wear my dark purple ankle boots. I throw on a set of silver bangles and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I put on the makeup Aunt Christina got me that I never wear, pink lipgloss, mascara, and thick eyeliner. I think I'm ready.

I let my parents know that I'm going to go to the choosing ceremony and go meet Naiomi, Byron and Quinn by the Train. This is potentially the last time that I will see Byron and Quinn so I give them each a big hug and tell them that whatever they choose I will be proud.

The train comes barreling down the tracks and I get on right away. My friends need no help getting on the train, we've been doing this for years. On the whole ride to the hub we try to get Byron and Quinn to give up what faction they are going to pick. They don't. About 30 minutes later, as we are hopping off the train, a thought hits me. What if I never see Gregory again? I don't know if I could handle that. He's been my best friend and confidant for so long that I know that I need him in my life. No, I don't need him romantically or anything, but I think I forgot what it's like not to know him. I run to the hub leaving my friends in the dust. I have to find Gregory.

I find him near the front of the line of Candors waiting to get into the hub. He's talking to a fellow 16 year old Candor that I can't recall the name of. I run over to him and envelop him in a hug.

"Heya Piper. What's that for?" I caught him off guard.

"For being my best friend and because I might not see you again after today." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Aw shit. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He kisses me on the forehead. He always does that.

"It's ok. We'll always have each other as long as I have a say in the matter." That has to be the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. "I mean, someone's got to be there when you decide you don't want to be a virgin anymore." And he ruined it. I hear snickering coming from the boy that Gregory was talking to before.

"Seriously! You said that you'd never mention that I'm a virgin. I can't believe you!" I turn my back to him and cross my arms over my chest. I'm furious but at least I can try to get a little revenge out of this. "And to think I was going to let you be my first time." He snakes his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You were going to give me that honor? We could fix your little virgin problem right now if you want." I lean back my head and start to sway a bit.

"Ok." I got him. I can feel his erection against my backside.

All I hear from his little Candor friend is "Damn."

Gregory grabs my hand and pulls me towards the side of the building behind a dumpster. If he seriously thinks that I'm going to have sex with him outside the hub while all the 16 year olds and their families are outside also, he's gone crazy. I try to decide how far I want to take this revenge. I'll push it a bit further and that's it.

Once we are clearly out of sight he pushes me up against the wall and sticks one hand on either side of my head blocking me in. His lips crash against mine and I move my lips to the rhythm. After a little bit of making out (which I have plenty of experience with) he breaks away for air. His hair is a mess and my lips are a bit swollen, but it takes dedication to get revenge.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this." Woah, was he admitting to liking me? No way, he must have figured out that I'm messing with him and is now trying to get me back. "As much as I love where this was going, I'm not going to let us go to fast." Oooh. He's good. I just nod and walk back out to find my friends.

Once I get back out to the front I see Naiomi standing with Byron and Quinn in the Dauntless line and I go over to tell them that I was sorry for ditching them.

Before I can even get my apology out of my mouth Naiomi notices that my lipgloss is smeared and my lips are swollen. I swear that girl has a radar that will point her to any sign of romance. "Who was he? Please tell me it was Gregory and that he finally made a move on you." She looks over to Gregory who is just now coming out from the side of the building and surprisingly his erection is gone. So that's what took him longer to come out from our hiding place. He looks over at me and does this crooked half smile thing but blushes also. It's kind of cute actually. Stop it, Piper. You don't think it's cute. "OMG! It was him, wasn't it?" I shrug and bite my lip.

"I'll tell you later."


	2. Becoming Initiates

Hey y'all!

Hope you like this chapter. You get a little insight into Gregory now and a bit more into Piper as well. I will update the rest of my stories as soon as I can but my school is starting on Tuesday so I have to start reading the plethora of books assigned and start my online classes, etc.

I have a lot planned for this story and I really hope you guys are as excited about it as I am.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

GREGORYS POV

I was ecstatic. I had finally kissed the girl of my dreams. I have been head over heels for Piper for about 2 years. I've always loved her as a friend but something happened that made me realize that I had much stronger feelings for her than just that. That thing was when she got her first boyfriend.

His name was Ozzy Hayes. He looked exactly like his father, Peter. He was the cliché boyfriend, always bringing her flowers and taking her romantic places. He didn't expect anything from her in return but to be with her. Eventually about a year ago she got board of him and broke up with him. She didn't know how happy that made me. The only bad part about the break up is that Piper thought that all boyfriends would act like Ozzy so she wouldn't consider having another boyfriend for a year. But now that we kissed it seems like I might finally have a chance with Piper.

Once we got to the room where the choosing ceremony was to be held, I looked around for Piper. I found her in the dauntless section. I smiled her way and she smiles back. I get in my place in line as I stand between a dauntless girl and an abnegation boy. It's dauntless's turn to host this year and Byron's dad takes to the podium. He talks about the factions and how they work together to create a perfect community and how one faction couldn't survive without the help of the other factions. Blah, blah, blah. I already knew all of that from faction history. Soon the interesting part starts, the choosing. Out of all my friends I would be the first to be called.

A few names are called and only one transfers before I am called up. "Gregory Saunders." I go up to the bowls confidently. If I want to be with Piper I know where I must go. It was my aptitude test result as well so it's really a no brainer. I cut my hand with the provided knife and make my way to the bowl with the hot coals in it. I drop my blood into the bowl and hear it sizzle. "Dauntless."

PIPERS POV

"Dauntless." Gregory chose dauntless. We cheer long and loud. Gregory walks towards me to wait on the rest of the names to be called. He bends down and kisses me on the cheek. Oh, shit. Does he really think that we are a couple now? I did not intend for him to think that. As much as I'm worrying about the consequences of my previous actions, I can't help feeling a slight warmth spread from that exact point where he kissed me. I try to ignore it as I wait for the next one of my friends to come up.

"Byron Pedrad." He saunters up to the bowls and without hesitation cuts his hand, smiles at his dad and thrusts his hand over the dauntless bowl. The coals sizzle again. I smile. My good friend is going to stay with me. We cheer for Byron and he comes over to us and stands next to Naiomi. We chat for a while and wait for our last friend to get called.

"Quinn Atkins." She looks a bit nervous. She has never liked crowds. She walks up to the knife and hesitates for a moment before cutting herself. She doesn't like sharp objects either. The choosing ceremony has been a recurring nightmare for her for a while now. Quinn goes over to the lit coals. I can tell by the look on her face that she is eager to get this over with. She lets her blood drop into the bowl and it sizzles for another time today. I have a smile a mile wide by now. All my friends are staying with me. I couldn't be happier if I tried. We cheer for Quinn and then there is one person left after her, an abnegation boy who decided to stay in abnegation.

We run down the stairs to the hub and sprint to the train tracks. I ride with the transfer initiates back to the compound. Gregory and I sit against the wall of the train car and talk about anything and everything. His arm is draped around my shoulders the whole ride. It's a normal thing for us but somehow this time it feels different. It somehow feels more intimate. Suddenly a transfer yells that my faction is jumping off the train. I don't know why the transfers were so surprised, it's not like they haven't seen us jumping off moving trains every school day for their entire life.

I look to Gregory. "You up for a little danger?"

He looks deep into my eyes and takes his arm off of my shoulder. I feel the loss of his warmth right away. "With you, anytime." He stands up and grabs my hand to help me up. I feel a pulse of electricity go through my entire arm as I stand up. I pull my hand back immediately.

"Ok. On the count of three." He nods. "One… Two… Three…" We get a running start and jump onto the roof with no problems. Gregory has been on the train with me and our friends plenty of times before so jumping off isn't exactly a problem for him anymore. Once we land he puts his hand around my waist and leads me over to where Uncle Uriah stands. He's never done that before.

I know what happens next. I've been there at the net with my parents every year of my life. Gregory and I go stand by Naiomi and wait for Uncle Uriah to start his speech. He looks over everyone in the crowd and his eyes stop when he sees Gregory's hand firmly planted on my waist. I just start to chew on the inside of my cheek. It's a nervous habit. I slide out of Gregory's hold and he looks hurt. Uncle Uriah motions for Naiomi and I to come forward. We are the only two people on the roof that are under 16 so I have a feeling that it has something to do with that. He motions for us to stand beside him then addresses the initiates. "I'm Uriah, a Dauntless Leader. You have made it this far in initiation but you have one more step before you become full initiates. Piper, would you like to demonstrate." I have never seen Uncle Uriah this serious before. It's very intimidating. I nod and as I step up to the ledge he grabs my arm and whispers a warning into my ear. "Watch out for your dad and brother. If they find out, there's no telling what will happen." I totally forgot about them. Gregory is in serious trouble if he really thinks that we are a couple and then acts on it.

Oh man, what have I done.

GREGORYS POV

Piper starts walking up to the ledge and Uriah stops her, thank god! I was worried she was going to do something crazy. Uriah whispers something in her ear and she looks worried. Another second later she takes a step onto the ledge of the building. No, Piper, don't do what I think you're about to do. Please, don't.

She jumps. "NOOOOOOOO!" I run to the edge of the building and look down. Piper is nowhere to be seen. She must have gone through the giant whole in the roof. I fall to my knees. The earth stands still. I've lost her. I've lost the one person that I truly care about in this world.

Uriah looks at me and smiles. I could kill him. Why'd he make Piper jump? Doesn't he know that I love her? Yes, I love Piper more than anything. Uriah nods to Naiomi and she goes over to the ledge and jumps also. This must be a joke. First Piper, then Naiomi. Uriah asks for volunteers to jump next and before he can even get the sentence out, I am on my way to the ledge. I just want to die.

PIPERS POV

I'm falling through the air when I get stopped by the net. This is what it's going to feel like next year. I take the first hands I see to help me down and they just so happen to belong to my dad. He doesn't look surprised that Uncle Uriah made me jump first. He tells me to wait with the rest of the dauntless.

I see another flash of black and then a giggle. That must be Naiomi. No surprise that Uncle Uriah made her jump after me. She grabs my dad's hands also and runs over to me.

"PIPER! You won't believe it! Gregory nearly had a meltdown when you jumped. He ran over to the side of the building and screamed 'Nooooooooo' and then fell to his knees. He's got it bad. Damn, what did you do to him?" Oh, Crap. This is not going to end well. I can feel it.

I see a flash of black and white and hear an "Oomph." It's Gregory. He takes my dad's hands. I guess my dad is going to get the majority of the initiates this year. He asks Gregory his name and he says his name is Greg. I have to admit that the name suits him a lot better than Gregory. And the name Greg is kind of cute. My dad yells to the entirety of dauntless, "FIRST JUMPER, GREG!"

Greg sees me and runs over before dad could tell him to go somewhere else. He comes up to me and looks me straight in the eyes as if to check to see if I was alive and then pulls me into a passionate kiss. Against my better judgment I melt into the kiss. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. He pulls away before I can figure it out and I'm kind of disappointed. I haven't been wanted like that since Ozzy. But do I like Greg like that? I mean he's always been there for me and he's really attractive and UGH! Maybe I do kind of like him. Just a little.

"God Piper! Never scare me like that again! I thought I lost you and you have no idea how horrible that made me feel." He holds my hands and looks me dead in the eyes. We stay like that for god knows how long until I hear someone clearing their throat. I look past Greg and see the two people that I don't want to see. My dad and Marie. Oh shit.


	3. Family Matters

Hey y'all!

OMG! I'm so sorry! I have been so absent lately that it's not even funny.

This is the first of my updates to all my stories. I must say that I'm not the most happy with where I left this one though.

I hope you guys like it. If you do, please tell me. If you don't, please tell me. I'm always up for feedback.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

GREGS POV

I was about to tell Piper how I felt when I heard someone clear their throat. Piper looked scared. This can't be good. I turn around slowly. Mr. Eaton and Marie are standing there. Marie looks very different than she did the last time I saw her though. Her naturally long black hair had bleached ends. She had a nose ring and her ears were pierced twice on each side. She is wearing MUCH tighter clothes than she did back in Candor. I think the clothes were the biggest shocker.

Mr. Eaton looks absolutely furious. "What is going on here? What are you doing with my daughter?" I wrap my arms protectively around Pipers waist.

"Does my little brother finally have a girlfriend?" Well, I assume so. I guess we never really talked about it. I hope she likes me too.

PIPERS POV

The question was overwhelming. I know that we've been friends forever and that I may have started having feelings for him but do I really want to be his girlfriend? Yes. I do.

Greg looks at me as if to ask what I thought. I smile in what I hope is a reassuring way and nod. Greg turns to his sister. "Yes Marie. This is my girlfriend, Piper."

I look at dad. He is glaring daggers at Greg. I can tell initiation is going to be hell for Greg. I won't let it be. Greg needs to make it through. For me, for us.

Greg just now seems to notice dad's intense stare. "Mr. Eaton, please believe that I truly care for your daughter and am possibly the happiest man in the world right now." Aww… That's too sweet. I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggle into him. Unfortunately, Ryker chooses this moment to come over and I am scared for Greg. My little brother thinks it's his job to protect me. He pulled countless pranks on Ozzy when we were going out and he hasn't grown up much since.

"PIPER! I thought we agreed no more boyfriends." I just laugh. Ryker can be a little ridiculous sometimes.

"Ryker, you agreed to that. I however, did not. You like Greg, remember."

"That was before I saw my sister cuddling up to him." There has got to be a way to make Ryker leave us alone. Oh! I know. He has recently developed a crush on Quinn's sister Ali. They are in a lot of the same classes in school and she is admittedly beautiful.

"Oh, Ryker. Dear, dear Ryker. You will be ok with my boyfriend or I will tell a certain friend of mine and her sister that a certain boy likes…"

"OK! You win. Just don't tell."

Greg pulls me aside and wraps his arms around my waist. I turn around in his arms so that I can lean back into him. He whispers softly into my ear something that makes me tingle all over. "I love that you fought for us. It just makes me want you more." He then proceeds to kiss my collarbone and move up towards my neck and jaw, slowly sucking and nipping here and there. I moan softly as he hits a spot that I didn't even knew existed. I feel him smirk against my skin and roll my head back to give him all the access he wants. My heart rate picks up and I can say that I have never felt like this before. He takes my breath away.

"Damn dude. I knew you were into her and all but you still need to actually get through initiation." At this Greg pulls his lips slowly off of my neck and looks up at Byron with a scowl. "Uncle Zeke and Uncle Four are taking all of us on a tour now." Greg looks my way as if to ask if I will be ok. I nod and make a shooing motion with my hands. He kisses my temple and runs off with Byron.

I go to the tattoo shop where mom should be working now. I want to make myself look more dauntless (and hopefully a bit sexier too but mom doesn't have to know that part). Once I get to the tattoo shop I am greeted by a beaming mom. She doesn't normally look this happy. I wonder if she knows something.

"Marie came by earlier and told me that Greg chose dauntless and that he has a beautiful new girlfriend. Now who could that be?" Mom has always liked Greg and was always supportive when it came to my romantic life.

I raise my hand and blush a little. "It may be me…"

"I should certainly hope so. It was about time that boy admitted his feelings for you. He's been following you around like a lost puppy for years now. And with that hickey on your neck I can tell things are going well." I subconsciously reach up to my neck and smile at the memory.

"Hey mom. Do you think you could help me out? We both know that I am going to stay here next year and because of that I want to look a little more dauntless. Do you think I could get some piercings?"

"Sure thing Piper darling. Do you know what you want?" Boy, do I ever…

"I want my bellybutton pierced and both ear lobes and high lobes done. Two helixes on the left ear. And I'd also like my tongue pierced. Please."

"Wow. That's a lot Piper. Are you sure about all of that?" I look at mom as if to ask her if she is kidding me because she knows that I don't ask for a lot. "Ok. Let's get started."

After all my piercings were complete (and boy did they hurt) and mom told me how to care for each one individually, I went to the cafeteria. I walk in and look for that familiar head of black hair and immediately find it near the front of the room. I walk over to Greg (who is sitting with Byron, Quinn, and Naiomi) and sit down next to him.

He seems to notice my presence because a hand slips around my waist. "When did you get your piercings Piper?"

"After you went on your tour. Don't you like them Greg?"

"Let me answer you this way…" He smashes his lips to mine and starts to kiss me with a passion that I forgot was possible. I hear Naiomi and Quinn's voices cooing in the background but I don't let that distract me from my real conquest here. Greg. He doesn't seem to be distracted at all either. He lets his tongue slide across my lip. I open my mouth for access and he roams around until he comes to my tongue piercing. He must have become shocked or something because he pulls back a bit. "That wasn't there this morning."

"I just got it done." I lean up to whisper the next part in his ear. "I did it for you. I figured it could be fun for you when we are fixing the virgin problem." I swear if his pants weren't already bulging then they are now.

Greg gets up trying to hide his massive erection. "Hey guys. We're gonna go. We have to…" He obviously can't think straight now.

"We have to get Greg settled into his dorm. We'll see you all later though, right?" God, I could never be a Candor.

We run out of the cafeteria in search of someplace private. We can't go to the dorms (too many people) and we can't go my apartment (my parents would be there) so that leaves a closet or something. Not very romantic for my first time but it'll have to do.

I lead Greg through the twists and turns of the Dauntless compound until we get to the closet that I know to be almost abandoned. It's a giant closet with only a broom inside. Why they have that in there, I don't know. We walk into the closet and as soon as I turn around Greg is pushing me up against the wall with his mouth firmly attached to mine. I know it's cliché but I feel sparks. They are more like fireworks. And knowing what is about to happen just makes me excited. Before I would have shrunk away from getting anywhere close to where Greg and I are now but I just trust him completely. I guess now's the time to show him that.

I pull away from his kiss and bite my bottom lip as I reach around to the back of my dress and pull down the zipper. It takes a few seconds but as I am doing that, Greg is working on his button down. I slide off my dress as he slides off his shirt. I start to fiddle with the button on his pants. Greg pulls my hands away and holds up one finger as if to say hold on. He pulls down his pants so we are left in only our underwear.

He slips his hands around to the back of my bra and I nod. He undoes the hooks and I toss the bra aside and giggle. I reach my thumbs into my underwear and Greg does the same. "On the count of three?" He nods. "One… Two… Three." We both pull down our underwear and I for the first time get a good look at just how erect his penis is. Man, it's big. He comes over to me and pushes himself right up against me.

"I can't believe that all my dreams are finally coming true."

"Yes Greg. They are. All that and more."


End file.
